Péchés & Vertus : Foi
by BadArtoung
Summary: [OS]POV Harry. La foi est essentielle dans un couple, Harry et Draco l'apprennent à leurs dépends.


**Auteur** : BadAngel666

**Titre** : Foi

**Disclaimer** : rien à moi, ni les personnages, ni l'univers, que je rendrai à regret à Mrs Rowling après ce OS. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Rating** : M

**Avertissement** : Cette petite histoire contient des propos à caractère homosexuel, et les personnages font des choses que notre bien aimé Pape n'approuve pas, allez donc comprendre pourquoi… Toujours est-il que les homophobes sont priés d'entrer au plus vite avec la population masculine grecque, à bon entendeur…

**Définition** :

_**Foi** : croyance en quelque chose, la foi peut être religieuse, ou simplement relationnelle (synonyme : confiance). _

_La foi est également dangereuse pour la santé, combien de personnes se sont-elles retrouvées dans des situations délicates à cause d'une trop grande foi ? On appelle cela aussi « crise de foi », mais je suppose que c'est une interprétation assez floue. _

**Note de l'écrivaillon** : Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente le quatrième volet de la série « Péchés et Vertus » que Artoung et moi avons lancé il y a quelques temps. J'espère que vous aimerez mon interprétation de la chose, car au départ, j'étais partie sur autre chose, mais j'ai décidé de tout jeter et de faire ce OS qui est finalement venu très vite…

Bonne lecture !

**o°o**

Foi

**(POV Harry)**

**o°o**

"- Harry..."

Un seul son, un seul mot, un seul souffle...

Mon prénom dans ta bouche a toujours eu cette intensité.

Juste deux syllabes dans le coeur de la nuit...

_Harry... _

Oui, c'est moi, ton amant...

Tu t'en souviens à présent?

Te souviens tu de ces promesses que nous nous étions faites?

De ces mots que seuls deux amoureux disent?

Moi je m'en souviens...

Mais c'était au moment où j'avais encore foi...

Cette confiance en toi, en nous...

Comme tu te foutais de moi lorsque je disais "je t'aime"...

T'en souviens-tu ?

Pourtant aujourd'hui, qui est celui qui se marre, hein?

Regarde donc ce que tu as fait de moi, ce que tu as fait de nous...

Contemple ton œuvre…

Des amants qui se déchirent, des amoureux malheureux.

Pourtant tout était si simple au départ.

Trop simple…

Comme cette haine qui nous consumait.

Te rappelles-tu?

Tu m'as tout demandé, et je t'ai tout donné...

Mon corps en premier...

Lors de notre septième année, tu es venu à moi, plein de ton arrogance, de ta séduction, en étant toi tout simplement...

"- Je te veux, Potter..." As-tu dit tout simplement.

J'ai refusé mais mon corps n'était pas d'accord. Il te voulait aussi.

Alors j'ai cédé à l'appel du désir, je t'ai haï avec passion et dévotion, je t'ai offert ma virginité.

Tu l'as prise encore et encore, je revois ces moments comme si c'était seulement hier que j'entrais dans ta chambre, dans ton lit...

Que tu entrais en moi.

Dis-moi Draco, as-tu trouvé mieux?

Le sexe, c'était tout ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas?

Mon corps tendu de désir...

Mes cuisses écartées...

Ton sexe en moi...

Mes mains accrochées à ton dos, mes ongles lacérant ta peau.

Oui... Tu as eu tout cela, dès le début.

Mais moi, lorsque je donne, je ne fais pas de demi mesures...

Mon coeur, tu l'as eu aussi.

Car on dit que la frontière est bien mince entre la haine et l'amour.

Et comme un funambule je me tiens sur cette frontière, oscillant entre amour et haine...

Mais mon coeur est ta propriété.

Toi seul y as une place...

Mais tu t'en foutais n'est-ce pas?

Seul mon corps t'intéressait, tu ne regardais que cela.

Mon âme tâchée est tienne également.

Oui, tâchée, souillée, violée...

Je ne suis pas ressorti indemne de mon combat contre le mal, tu ne le sais que trop bien.

Mais ce qui reste de moi t'est acquis.

Tu t'en fiches, n'est-ce pas?

Malgré tout un jour tu m'as surpris...

Par tes mots et par tes actes.

Un Malfoy ne demande pas, il prend, tu me l'as enseigné dès le départ.

Pourtant tu m'as demandé de rester avec toi après Poudlard.

J'ai accepté, sachant que tu avais déjà du vaincre ton éducation pour oser demander.

A ce moment là j'ai cru que tout allait changer.

Que tu apprendrais à m'aimer.

Comme j'ai été fou.

Comme j'avais confiance en toi...

Comme j'avais _foi_.

Tu ne m'as jamais dit ces mots qui auraient comblé mon coeur prisonnier de ta poigne glacée.

Mais je les voyais brûler dans ton regard par moments, fugaces étincelles.

Peut-être un tour de mon imagination...

Combien de temps que nous sommes ensemble?

Plus de deux ans?

Oui, je le pense.

Nous vivons ensemble, même si la société ne nous a pas facilité le travail.

Après tout, comment les blâmer, tu es un héritier Malfoy.

Un Sang Pur à la langue acérée.

Un Mangemort en dormance...

Mais moi j'ai confiance en toi.

Ou plutôt, j'avais confiance en toi.

Je me demande par moments si tu ne m'as pas utilisé pour pouvoir t'en sortir sans dommages.

Même si tu étais un espion, tu aurais pu être condamné.

Heureusement j'ai refusé de te perdre.

J'ai témoigné de mon amour pour toi devant le monde entier.

Ce jour-là tes yeux ont brillé...

Encore une hallucination?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus...

Qu'attends tu de moi, Draco Malfoy?

Que veux tu encore, je n'ai plus rien à te donner...

"- Harry..."

Ce soupir me ramène à toi.

Elle est là, la lueur.

Elle brille, ténue mais présente.

Tu vas peut-être le dire.

Ce soir tout est permis.

Ce soir enfin...

"- Je t'aime..."

Mon coeur s'arrête.

Tu l'as dit.

Ces mots qui à eux seuls peuvent faire tourner le monde.

Mon monde.

Ces mots qui peuvent donner l'impression d'avoir décroché la lune...

Je te réponds:

"- Je t'aime aussi, Draco."

Ma voix est enrouée.

Nous sommes dans la chambre, ce lieu qui a tant vu nos corps enfiévrés s'étreindre dans le noir.

La lumière ce soir est allumée...

Et je vois ce feu dans tes iris couleur d'orage.

Nous nous sommes disputés ce soir, la pièce est le témoin de la tempête qui nous a ravagés.

Des maux qui nous ont déchirés.

Mais face à ces mots je me calme, tu as l'air sincère.

Je suppose que tu l'es.

Tu l'es, n'est-ce pas?

Ma main doucement se lève et caresse ta joue meurtrie.

Je t'ai giflé, mais tu l'avais mérité.

Tes mains trouvent leur chemin sur mon torse, je frissonne.

Tu as toujours su me faire trembler de désir.

Mais moi aussi je connais tes points faibles.

Je me rapproche de ton visage et mes lèvres rejoignent les tiennes.

Tu aimes mes baisers, le contact de nos langues lascivement enroulées.

Tu aimes lorsque je mordille ta lèvre inférieure.

Tu gémis de plaisir à ce seul contact.

Tu m'enflammes par ce seul son.

Ce soir tout est différent...

Ce soir je vais te prendre.

Tu ne m'as jamais laissé avoir le dessus sur toi...

Un Malfoy ne se soumet pas.

Il plie les autres à ses désirs.

Je me suis plié à toi, sous toi.

Pour toi…

Mais ce soir je vais te mettre à genoux Draco.

M'enfoncer en toi, avec tout le ressentiment et l'amour qui m'habitent.

Je te pousse sur le lit, tu ne luttes pas.

A quoi bon lutter, tu perdrais.

Je me doute de ce que tu vois.

Ton amant debout devant ce lit défait, les yeux brûlants de désir, d'amour et de haine, tous ces sentiments que jamais je n'ai su cacher.

Mon visage est un livre ouvert.

Le tien est un bloc de marbre, certes sculpté par les anges, mais qui ne cache que ton égoïsme.

Alors je vais briser ce masque...

Voir ce qui se cache dessous.

Juste une fois…

Je m'assieds sur tes hanches, tu es excité par cette situation, je le sens bien.

Et je fonds sur toi comme un aigle sur sa proie.

Et tu ne peux que gémir mon nom encore et encore.

Ces deux syllabes qui roulent délicieusement sur ta langue, qui me font frémir.

Et tu ne peux que me laisser te dévêtir lentement.

Je goûte ta peau, salée et sucrée à la fois...

Je hume ton parfum, il m'enivre.

Il me perd, comme toujours.

Mais alors je me souviens ce qui m'a conduit dans cette chambre ce soir.

Et mes gestes se font plus passionnés, presque brutaux.

Tu te soumets.

Je déchire ce qui reste de tes vêtements, tu en as tant que tu ne porteras pas le deuil pour un pantalon...

Enfin tu es nu sous moi.

Ta peau m'a toujours fasciné par sa pâleur irréelle.

Cette apparente pureté.

Sa douceur, sou goût...

Mais toi tu n'es pas pur, hein Draco?

Tu n'es pas cet ange que je croyais mien.

Tu es le diable.

Tu es celui qui m'a tout pris.

Mais ce soir c'est moi qui prends.

Tes mains sont sur moi, elles cherchent à me mettre à égalité avec toi.

Je les laisse faire, c'est bien la moindre des choses, non?

Je suis nu, tu me regardes.

Tu aimes ce que tu vois.

Tu as toujours adoré mon corps.

Même si tu as méprisé mon coeur.

Je veux que tu cries ce soir, alors je trace tes courbes de ma langue, lentement, avec sadisme.

Comme tu m'as si bien appris à l'être.

Je suis un bon élève tu vois?

Je n'ai même pas encore touché ton membre que tu me supplies de te prendre.

De ne pas attendre.

De te prouver que je t'aime.

Oui je t'aime.

Je t'aime comme jamais je n'aimerai une autre personne.

Mais je veux profiter de cet instant.

Capturer cette image de toi.

Pour la garder au fond de moi le reste de l'éternité.

Car ce soir...

Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

Enfin j'accède à ta demande, je te prends dans ma bouche.

Tu cries lorsque je me mets à aller et venir avec langueur sur ton désir impatient.

Tes doigts viennent se poser dans mes cheveux, appel muet pour que je te fasse enfin venir.

J'obéis avec une complaisance que je m'étais promis de ne plus avoir envers toi.

Et tu exploses, ton goût m'envahit, amer...

Amer, tu l'es, Draco.

Ton goût n'est que l'aspect extérieur de ton amertume.

Mais je l'aime, comme j'aime tout ce qui fait que tu es toi.

Je remonte au niveau de ton visage pour prendre tes lèvres cette fois.

Tu me les accordes.

Mes mains continuent de te caresser, l'une d'elle atteint son but.

Tu sais ce que je vais faire, tu gémis d'anticipation alors que j'enfonce un doigt en toi.

Tu es brûlant, j'ai presque envie de te prendre ainsi, sans te préparer.

Te faire souffrir.

Parce que jamais tu n'as été soumis avant ce soir...

Faut-il que tu ma fasses confiance pour me laisser venir dans ton corps ainsi.

Mais je ne parlerai pas de confiance, surtout pas à toi...

Je bouge mon doigt lentement et l'accompagne d'un second, tes traits impassibles se crispent.

Mais ce n'est pas important, je sais que bientôt cette douleur va s'en aller...

Tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas?

Bientôt tes hanches se mettent à bouger d'elles-mêmes, tu en veux plus.

Alors je retire mes doigts et les remplace par mon sexe.

Et mes yeux plongent dans les tiens, je veux que tu supplies...

Juste une fois, je m'en contenterai...

Juste ce soir.

"- Harry, viens... Je t'en prie." tu gémis.

J'entre doucement.

Je savoure cette sensation de m'enfoncer en toi.

Tu as mal, je le sais.

Fier comme tu l'es jamais tu ne me demandera de m'arrêter, et je ne le ferai pas.

Cette douleur est si infime à côté de celle que tu m'as infligée.

Tu es si étroit, si chaud.

Si je n'avais pas si mal au coeur, je croirais avoir atteint le paradis.

Mais tu serais plutôt du genre à m'envoyer au Diable, n'est-ce pas?

Lorsque je te sens te détendre je commence à bouger, et tu commences à émettre ces sons qui chez toi indiquent que tu as du plaisir...

Suis-je le seul à les connaître?

Je ne crois pas non.

Cette réalisation me donne envie de mourir.

C'est si bon d'être en toi.

Mes yeux ne quittent pas les tiens, pas une seconde.

Je vois le ciel s'assombrir dans ton regard au fur et à mesure que je touche ce point qui te fait hurler.

Tu aimes m'avoir en toi...

Tu aimes ce braisier qui nous consume.

Si tu avais su, peut-être m'aurais-tu accordé plus tôt ta confiance.

Alors que je sens que je vais venir, ta main se pose sur ma joue.

Avec une tendresse inédite, presque indécente.

"- Je t'aime, Harry." dis-tu dans un souffle.

Juste trois petits mots.

Et mes barrières s'effondrent.

Je jouis en toi tandis que tu exploses entre nos deux ventres luisants de sueur.

Juste trois mots.

Qui suffisent à me faire douter.

Mais même avec cela, ma décision est prise, tu t'en doutes.

Comment pourrais-je supporter ce sentiment de trahison?

Je dépose un baiser sur tes lèvres entrouvertes.

Je les effleure, caresse inconsistance.

Et je me retire.

Je me lève de ce lit dans lequel nous avons connu tant de moments passionnés.

Mais comme quoi la passion n'est pas tout.

Le désordre règne dans la pièce.

Témoin de notre déchirement.

Résultat de notre douleur.

J'ai si mal.

Je savais que tu n'accordais pas d'importance à mes sentiments.

J'avais posé une seule condition entre nous...

Une seule.

Je devais être le seul pour toi.

Tu ne devais pas t'abandonner dans d'autres bras.

Et tu avais promis.

Cette promesse tu l'as violée.

Mes sentiments tu les as envoyés se faire foutre!

Mon coeur tu l'as piétiné.

Le monde s'est écroulé pour moi lorsque je t'ai vu avec _Lui_...

Mais mes yeux n'ont pas pu se détacher de cette vision...

Tu avais l'air d'adorer ce qu'il te faisait avec sa bouche.

Il fallait le dire si je ne te suffisais pas.

Au lieu de cela tu m'as laissé te découvrir.

Tu devais pourtant te douter que je viendrais te faire une surprise pour notre anniversaire.

A moins que tu l'aies oublié.

Deux ans ça se fête non?

Oui... Et quelle fête.

Toi, en train de te faire sucer dans ton bureau, les cuisses écartées et le pantalon sur les chevilles.

Ta tête rejetée en arrière tandis que tu savourais la sensation qu'il te procurait.

Je ne t'ai rien demandé, mais je sais que ce n'était pas la première fois.

Ce mec est ton assistant.

Même si je pense que cette qualification n'était pas sur son CV, je ne peux que me demander s'il a été le seul.

A présent il serait bien inutile de te demander des explications, tu ne crois pas?

Je t'avais tout donné, et ce jour-là tu m'as tout renvoyé à la figure.

Pourtant je te faisais confiance...

J'avais _foi_ en toi.

Ces promesses que nous nous étions faites, j'y croyais.

Et ce soir, nous voilà au bout du chemin.

Ma valise est là, posée au sol.

Les vêtements débordent de toutes parts, tu as voulu m'empêcher de les y mettre.

Tu as voulu me retenir.

Je m'habille en silence, je sens ton regard sur moi.

Si je me retourne, peut-être que je verrai des larmes dans tes si beaux yeux.

Je n'en fais rien, tu serais capable de me faire douter de ma décision.

Je dois m'en aller.

Te quitter.

Tant de temps j'ai attendu que tu dises ces mots... "Je t'aime".

Je les voyais pourtant dans tes yeux, je les goûtais du bout du coeur.

Mais tu as attendu ce soir pour les prononcer.

Dommage, hein?

Parce qu'il est trop tard.

Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus confiance.

Que serait notre vie si je dois me méfier de tous les hommes qui croiseront ta route?

Que deviendra notre relation sans cet ingrédient indispensable?

Je sais que tu vas tenter de me reprendre, je te connais suffisamment maintenant.

Je vois déjà les bouquets de fleurs que tu vas m'envoyer.

Ce sera peut-être ton assistant qui s'en chargera...

Après t'avoir fait jouir.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit et même si cela m'arrache le coeur.

Plus jamais je ne pourrai te laisser me toucher.

J'aurais l'impression de sentir le parfum d'un autre sur ta peau.

Et de ce sentiment jamais je ne pourrai me défaire.

Ce soir je t'ai dit adieu.

Ce soir je m'en vais.

En emportant avec moi la certitude de t'avoir tout de même pris quelque chose.

Ces trois mots.

Et ta _foi_...

**Fin**.

**o°o**

_Voilà ! _

_J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu. Comme je le disais, j'étais partie sur un truc plus classique, mais cette idée s'est imposée d'elle-même. _

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. _

_Je vous adore (et Artoung aussi d'ailleurs) !_

_BadAngel _


End file.
